The Bonekeeper (Creature)
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 825 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Shambling Ahnic | minion2 = | world = Krokotopia | location = Ahnic Family Tomb | descrip = Speech: "So you brought me some bones? Not good enough! I challenge you to a duel!" | spell1 = Myth Trap | spell2 = Blood Bat | spell3 = Troll | spell4 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell5 = Hex | spell6 = Fire Elf | spell7 = Leprechaun | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 20-23 | hat1 = Bonekeeper's Cowl | hat2 = Hood of the Stronghold | hat3 = Hat of Figments | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Pyromancer's Orange Robe | robe2 = Pyromancer's Lambent Robe | robe3 = Robe of Ingenuity | robe4 = Raiment of the Badlands | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = The Bonekeeper's Shoes | boots2 = Boots of the Citadel | boots3 = Cryptkeeper's Shoes | boots4 = Crystalline Footwraps | boots5 = Shoes of the Fortress | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = The Bonekeeper's Wand | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Ancient Kris | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = The Bonekeeper's Band | ring2 = Victor's Signet | ring3 = Ring of Mortality | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Bone Hand | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = The Bonekeeper | trecar2 = Mutate Blaze Beetle | trecar3 = Krokomummy | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Green Grapes | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = The Bonekeeper | quest2 = Dem Bones | quest3 = }}